UnExpected
by Dani1314
Summary: Read and watch how this story unfold.
1. Chapter 1: The War

As I look at that hottie across the table. I just wish that I could go right over there and choke the hell out of her. Man Denise Franks gets on my nerves. She thinks she all that. Even though she the hottest girl I know, it doesn't mean she can treat anyone anyway she wants to. Ugh! Thinking about her makes me sick.

(Bangs the table) "I wish she burns in hell already! Oops." "You wishing Denise die again, Nathan." "Greg, I mean that girl is in all my classes. And she thinks that she's the boss, especially in Drama Class." "Wait, didn't she invent Drama?" "Ha-Ha good one."

Greg Tillman is my best friend. That's my homie to the end. We have so much in common. We're both from the same hood. We both like Eminem. And the best part is that we both hate Denise Franks.

"Drama Class my favorite class." "Denise, your drama queen ass made up Drama Class. That's why most actors quit when they found out the bitchass invented it." "Very mature Nathan. How about you use that mouth of yours and shove it?" "Oh I plan on shoving something up you're a-"(Door opens) "All right class today we're going to learn a musical. Ok today demonstrators are Denise Franks…" "Ha as usual. Good choice Mr. Kills." (Mr. Kills clears his throat)" Um anyway the other one is… Nathan Miller." "Hell nah! Oh fucks no! I'm not doing this with her!" "Mr. Miller, watch your mouth in my class for the last time." (Whispering to me) Now I know how much of a…. annoyance she can be. But this will put up your grade and show off your vocals you been telling me about. (Bell Rings) Think about it….


	2. Chapter 2: Why Me?

Mr. Kills is a cool teacher. But that was a dirty trick he did. He knows how much I want to use his last name on her. Mr. Kills' not a big fan of Denise Franks either. He actually told us. But we promised not to tell the other teachers. He's my favorite teacher. Not only he doesn't like Denise, he actually let us do whatever we want to do. That is whoever not working. Man I'm supposed to be his favorite. What kind of shit is this?

"So what are we going on Friday night, Nat?" "I can't go to the movie dog." Why not man?" "Well I have to practice for this song I got to do for Drama Class." "Oh ok then. Next time" (Sighs)"Man but guess who I'm doing it with." "Who man?" "The Devil Apprentice" "Oh Denise Franks." "The bitchass mother, Sorry Ass Ho, Sucking dick corner stalker, STINKING ASS PUSSY!" "Nat! You're doing it again." "Sorry man. She just…" "I know. Look I'll see you tomorrow." "All right, I might get back to you on the movie. See you."

Man he's working on getting his favorite teacher status taken away. This morning Mr. Kills told his 1st period class that whoever the demonstrators are for the musical practice has to do a duet today! Why is he doing to me? Doesn't he love me anymore?

"All right class. Get ready for our demonstrators. Wait we're missing one." "Well it looks like we're not doing it today. Let me go sit my ass down." (Door swings open) "Fuck... I mean Yah." "I am so sorry Mr. Kills. Greg took my lunch." "Don't worry Ms. Franks. We're just beginning." "All right the duet you two will be doing is… If I never knew you." "Uh sir, I don't think we put the CD through this shit. I mean come on Mr. Kills." "Mr. Miller is either sing this song or fail the course. Ok then start the music and lets go."


	3. Chapter 3: Turned Around

Now when the song started I had to go 1st. At 1st I mumbled like I didn't know the song. But I saw Mr. Kills giving me the head shake. I never got the head shake. That's when I knew I was in trouble. So after her part I sang my heart out. Her eyes went big. And the end of the song the class cheered. And Denise Franks mouth wide open.

"Hey that's good Nathan. At now you can came to the movies with me." "Yea I'll be there. Tomorrow's going to be a blast. See you." "See you Nat."

This morning was creepy me out. I checked everything. I made sure I was going to the right school. I made my best friend was still Greg. I made sure I was the fucking right person. Now the reason I said that was because the bitchass jerk was actually nice to me! I mean she wasn't a show-off. She didn't brag her sexiness. No smartass remark. I had to think that this was a trick. Matter of fact she even complement on my haircut. SHE ALWAYS COMPLAINS ABOUT MY HAIRCUTS.

(Bells Rings) "What's up with Franks?" "Good afternoon and Nothing Nathan." "Nothing Nathan, just Nothing Nathan? You hate when people you by last name, especially me. Whatever up with I'm going to find out on Monday." "Uh ok then Nathan." "Ok then Nathan? OK THEN NATHAN? NO STILL SMARTASS REMARKS! You know what I don't time for this. Bye"

During the whole movie I couldn't enjoy myself. I kept thinking about how nice Denise was to me. I mean she hated me. I still hate her. But she was so nice. I don't think anybody paid her. I mean she still rude to other people but to me. She was a saint to me. That's not a surprise, that's a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Try This Out

(Cell phone rings) "What's up? It's your boy Nat." "Hey Nathan, its Denise." "Denise? How the fuck—" "Before you say anything mean I got your number from Gregory . He's going to the party I'm having—" "Wait a minute you actually invited Greg? My best friend Greg Tillman?" *Chuckles* "Yes I did. And since he was going I know you had to because he's your best friend. And the both of you do things on Friday night." "So what's your point? I can find something else to do on Friday night. There's plenty of stuff I can do." Ok, ok I'll leave you alone but call me if you want to come." "Don't count on my call. Bye."

Who am I kidding? I know ever since I met Greg, I had something to do on a Friday night. I mean a Friday night without Greg, is day without the fucking sun. It's like summer without the fucking heat. Matter of fact it just a fucking boring night! I can't have that, not again. But I don't want to go to the bitchass party. Shit... But what I want to know is why all of sudden is being nice to me AND Greg. There's got to be a trap. Now I have to go to that party to save my best friend from the clutches of that bitchass.

"Hey what's up, Denise?" "Yes Nathan?" "I was wondering about that party, and uh." "Yes your invite is still open. Come to 6743 Cherry Lane, you'll see right outside the door. See you in class." "Uh ok then."

That was kind of easy. The hard part is going to the party. Now I know exactly where she lives at. She lives right by my cousins, so if some shit goes down I'm running up a block to get my cousins.


	5. Chapter 5: Developing Thoughts

"Greg, bring your ass! Damn motherfucker." "My bad son, I had to find my polo pants." "Oh that tailor-made shit." "Hey it's not shit. I can bet that these pants will get the ladies." "Please Nigga. The only way you'll win them win that pants, is that cost over $6000." "Nat, you're actually going to wear PJs?" "Hell yea, this party not that important to me. So I came prepared to fall asleep." "You are that suspicious. I mean she just can't be nice for a change?" (Gets out the car)

I parked the car right there in front of the door. And just when I about to get out the car, I saw this fine ass girl right in my view. Her dress was a backless dark purple, my favorite color. She had a spilt right there on her thigh. And her tattoo on her back was a flower wrapped around an eagle. So I had to think fast, I found my black leather vest. Since I didn't have a shirt, I just wore the vest. And my jeans that I always had the in back sure came in handy. So I changed my clothes and got out car. But walked up to the door, the fine ass girl was bitchass Denise! Now I said was hot but I didn't think she would hit the meter of downright sexy. This is just wrong.

"Hey Nathan, I knew you would come." "Yea, yea, yea so you got any drinks?" "Right over there on the counter. And you look nice." "Yea I know."

Half of the party I kept looking at Denise. She looked so fine, better than before. Now this is the 1st time I've been to one of her parties. And for a fancy talking black chick, she sure can throw a ghetto party. The music was loud, she got drinks, and the parents don't know. You know I think I can give her kindness towards me a chance.


	6. Chapter 6: The Start Of A Feeling

"Hey uh Denise?" "Oh hey Nathan, you want something?" "Uh yea as a matter of fact, I wanted to say sorry for the way I been acting the last 3 weeks." "Ok Nathan apol—" "No wait let me finish. You throw an awesome party. And you look mighty fine." "Thanks Nathan and thanks for your compliment." (4mins by Avant comes on) "Oh my God I love this song!" "OMG just finished playing, Denise." "Ha-ha you know I'm talking about this song." "Oh I know that. I like this song too…. Want to dance?" "Sure why not?"

She led me right in the middle of the dance. Of course she let me lead because I was the guy. She was talking about how her mom and her dad were having problems. And how her 2 older brothers like literally beats her down every day. But said it taught her how to fight and defend herself against men. She's through a lot. Maybe that's why she was so harsh at times. She's actually a nice ass person when she's calm. With me listening to her and looking into her eyes, I felt something. But it had to be the drink or something. After the 2 songs were over, I had to take Greg home.

"Greg?" "Yea Nat, what's going on?" "Uh what you think of Denise tonight?" "What? No bitchass?" "Dude I'm serious." "She looked all right." "All right, all right dude? She looked incredible!" "Well excuse me. Aren't you the one who always talked about her? Even though you said she was cute and all but you always did a little extra. Now all of sudden…" "Look I just asked a question." "Whatever man, let me out." "All right peace."

Man I don't what Greg was thinking. She looked great tonight. He probably wasn't looking at her all the way. And yea I used to cuss and talk about her, but and it's different. We're cool after tonight.


	7. Chapter 7: Replacement

"Hey what's up Denise?" "Hey Nathan, how are you doing?" "We are still on tonight?" "Yes we are best friend." "Ok, see you at 8:00"… "So Nat, where are we going on this lovely Friday night?" "Oh I'm doing some make-up work for history." "Uh you have been doing make-up for the last 3 weeks." "Yea got to keep those grades up." "Yea but you're on honor roll." "Yea but lately I've been slacking off so." "Yea ok Nat peace." "Peace out Greg." "Peace out Greg? No dog? What's going on Nat?"

Tonight, I got to look fresh. I'm going to take her to this karaoke bar. But it's more of a bar than karaoke. And instead of telling her, I'm going to surprise her. Denise favorite thing to do is singing. So why not take her to a place where you can sing.

"All right why won't tell me where we going?" "You don't the meaning of surprise?" "Oh ok, so much longer till we get there?" "We'll here Denise." "Your surprise is a bar?" "Nope, wait till you get inside." "Oh my God, it's a karaoke bar." "Yea and the surprise is just beginning."

We sat there for about 30mins. She was really enjoying the singing. I was waiting till they called my name so I can surprise her even more.

"Nathan Miller please step up." "All right here I go." "Oh no, he didn't." "Ok this song is going to a special friend from I come to love very much. I love best friend."

I sang Suffocate by J Holiday. Of course she loved that. The crowd loved me so much, they wanted an encore but I couldn't do that. After that I drove her home. I walked her up to her door and she told me who she had a great time. And as I was to say something, she kissed me. It lasted for a good 1min. Then she went inside. Oh man that was so awesome.


	8. Chapter 8: The End Of A Friendship

"Hey baby girl." "Hey Nathan, baby." "So what's going on about the dance?" "I have to ask my mom if I can go. I'll call you" "Ok then *kiss*, bye ladies….. "Nat where you been? I've been calling you all weekend." "I've been busy Greg." "Yea ok, so are you going to the dance?" "Maybe, I got to see. I'll check you later." "But Nat— man what's up with that dude?"

I hope her mom says yes about letting her go to the dance. It's going to be fun. My favorite teacher, Mr. Kills is the principal now, so anything goes. And on top of that my girl and I going to be the freshest up in there. Just as soon as she calls me and tells me her mom says yes.

"Bye baby, I love you." "Love you too, I'll see at the dance….. "So that's what you been doing? Replacing me for some ho?" "Now hold on Greg." "No you hold on. We are best friends. Homies for life, you said that yourself. Now all of a sudden Denise, the bitch that hates me is tearing us apart!" Now look Greg you going too far." "Oh no I'm not, I've haven't even begun. Now look here, she got what she wanted. She used me to get to you. Her niceness streak towards me ended quickly. Now you're choosing a bitchass ho over me? You're best fucking friend! Now you need to drop that tricking ass bitch before you get hurt." "What did you call her Greg?" "A tricking ass bitch, a tricking ass bitch Nat!" "Yea that's what I thought you said…. (Punch lands across Greg face) "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" "All right Nat get up off of him. He's not worth it" "And this is the end of our friendship, you fucking prick!" "Enough Nathan! Come on, let's go to the office."


	9. Chapter 9: Are You For Real?

"Nathan, what happen out there?" "Nothing, I just put Greg in his place." "What did he say or do? Isn't he your best friend?" "He talked about my girl and he's my ex-best friend." "Oh but that doesn't mean you can ruin his face. He has a busted nose, a closed eye, and a swelled mouth. (Sighs) I'm afraid I have to suspend you for a week." "Next week right, Principal Kills?" "No Nathan, this week." "Fuck no! Principal Kills, this week is the fucking dance!" "I know, I know but it's either that or get expelled because you know…" "I know but I worked so hard to please my girl for this dance." "All right give me her name, and I'll tell her." "No I'll tell Denise." "Wait a minute. You're the one who's going out with Denise Franks?" "Good one, you knew I went out her. Peace out."

I called up Denise and told her what happen. And she did more than blew off the fucking handle. I told her to calm down and stuff, so I can tell her how I can still go to the dance. Since I'm suspended I can't go inside. But there's nothing in the books that said I can't go on school property. This plan is going to work perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected

"All right the door behind the boys' bathroom is unlocked." "Ok I think I know which bathroom is that. See you tomorrow *kiss*" "Ok the dance is in the Gym, so that's a floor away. I can do that."

When I arrived to the school, I went around to the back parking lot. I found the door that led to the bathroom. The door was unlocked. I snuck through making sure no one was in there. The coast was clear. I made past the 1st floor. Because there was on security, but the security on the 2nd floor was on it. One on each end, and two at the Gym doors. Luckily I had my distraction down pack. On the elevator coming up, I had put a recorder in there. And sure enough they ran towards that elevator in the middle hallway. I ran and got in those doors just in time before they came back. Now when I got in there, the 1st person I was looking for was Denise. But as I looked around I didn't see her. I asked a couple of her friends to see if they saw her, they said no. I can't believe that she didn't show up. So I just went home without anyone seeing me.

(Cell phone rings) "Yes Nathan baby?" "Don't yes Nathan baby me. Why your ass didn't show up at the dance?" "I didn't feel like it." "You didn't feel like it. You didn't feel like it!" "Before you even go on a rampage, come to my house and we'll talk about this." "Yea because I got some shit to say to you."

I went up to her house and she was right there waiting on me. When I walked up to the door, she immediately started making out with me. Pulling on my tie and pushing me on the couch. Now I knew exactly where this was going, so I just let it happen. She took off my pants and started to suck my dick. And she was one good cocksucker. After that she whispered in my ear telling me it's all yours. I put her incredible body on that couch and wore her out. In and out, back and forth, up and down, she screamed my name and saying right there…..

"Hey babe, you know I got curfew." "Oh I know *kiss* and you're the perfect lover" "I love you." "I love you too. Bye" "Bye baby… "Little Nathan?" "Waldo." "Been a while hasn't it." "I thought you were in jail." "I was but I got a little help…" "Greg?" "Yea, Greg posted my bail. I was after both of you. But now (grabs Nathan by the neck) I'm just after you." (Opens the car door and pulls Nathan out) "Trust me little Nathan, this won't hurt a bit" (Throws Nathan up against car, Waldo and his gang starts beating him to the ground) "Now let's finish this fool" (Pulls out a gun and cocks it) "No he's not worth it Waldo. Let's go." (Waldo gets up. Takes two steps back but shoots the gun right in Nathan head.) "NOOO!" "It's too late Greg, he's dead now. Get in the car."

"As I miss my good friend Nathan Philips Miller, who barely experienced life. He died at 16 years old. I'll never forget how grateful he was to people. How great of a student he was. How awesome of a friend he was to me. As I, Gregory Tillman stand before you saying we all miss you Nathan. And may you rest in peace….


End file.
